eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 38 - Arya VIII
Arya VIII ist das achtunddreißigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Tywin Lennisters Streitmacht verlässt Harrenhal. Arya Stark war sehr beschäftigt damit, für Wies Nachrichten zu überbringen, und er möchte Jaqen H'ghar finden, bevor er die Burg verlässt. Als sie ihn schließlich findet, nennt sie ihm Wies' Namen. Als sie Tywins Armee beobachtet, wie sie die Burg verlässt, begreift sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit unwichige Männer hat ermorden lassen. Sie macht sich erneut auf die Suche nach Jaqen, findet aber zunächst den toten Wies. Synopsis thumb|400px|Ser Addam Marbrand beim Aufbruch ©o0Magnus Harrenhal ist in Aufruhr, weil sich die Armee von Lord Tywin Lennister zum Abmarsch bereit macht. Ser Addam Marbrand ist der erste, der die Burg einen Tag vor den anderen verlässt. Wies behauptet, Ser Addam sei ein ausgesprochen guter Reiter und Schwertkämpfer und Lord Tywin wagemutigster Kommandant. Arya Stark wünscht Ser Addam und all seinen Männern den Tod. Sie ist sich sicher, dass sie ausmarschieren, um gegen Robb Stark zu kämpfen. Sie hat Gerüchte über Robbs Taten in den Westlanden gehört und fragt sich, was davon wohl stimmt. Arya hat in den letzten Tagen fast nur Botengänge erledigt, und dabei war sie sogar außerhalb der Burg ins Lager geschickt worden. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, einen Fluchtversuch zu starten, aber sie fürchtete sich vor Wies, der damit gedroht hatte, Flüchtige zu Vargo Hoat zu bringen, dem Krüppelmacher. Sie fragt sich, ob sie sich trauen würde, wenn Wies tot wäre, allerdings fragt sie sich das nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Wies scheint zudem nicht zu ahnen, dass sie lesen kann, denn die Nachrichten, die sie überbringt, sind nie versiegelt. Die Nachrichten beinhalten allerdings auch keine interessanten Informationen. Einmal sollte sie bei einem Ritter Spielschulden für Wies einreiben, der Ritter konnte allerdings nicht lesen, und als sie ihm den Inhalt des Briefes erklärte, wollte er sie schlagen. Sie wich aus, schnappte sich einen silbernes Trinkhorn und lief davon. Wies lobte sie ausdrücklich und am Abend durfte sie sich einen Kapaun mit Wies teilen. Überall sucht sie nach Jaqen, denn sie will ihm noch einen Namen zuflüstern, solange noch alle hier sind, aber die Burg ist zu umtriebig, und so findet sie den Mann aus Lorath nirgendwo. Von einem Turmwachen erfährt sie schließlich, dass Ser Amory Lorch zum Kastellan von Harrenhal ernannt wurde, also bleiben seine Männer erst einmal in der Burg. Auch der Blutige Mummenschanz wird in der Burg bleiben, um sich um die Vorräte zu kümmern. Sie erfährt aber auch, dass Ser Gregor Clegane in der Vorhut kämpfen wird, und das bedeutet, dass Dunsen, Polliver und Rafford bald schon außer Reichweite sein werden. Dann soll Arya am Nachmittag eine Nachricht an Lucan, den Meister der Schmiede, überbringen: Ser Lyonel habe sein Schwert beschädigt und bräuchte ein neues. In der Schmiede angekommen hält Arya Ausschau nach Gendry, den sie fragt, wer von den Männern Lucan sei. Gendry erzählt ihr aufgeregt, dass Heiße Pastete ihn gestern gefragt habe, ob er auch gehört hat, dass sie auf der Mauer am Götterauge "Winterfell" gerufen habe, als es zum Kampf kam. Er habe ihm gesagt, dass sie "Fahrt zur Hölle!" gerufen habe, und falls er sie auch fragt, sollte sie dasselbe sagen. Dann geht er Lucan holen. Arya denkt, dass sie es nicht wagt, Heiße Pastete von ihrer wahren Identität zu erzählen, und für einen Moment denkt sie darüber nach, Jaqen seinen Namen zu sagen. Als Lucan kommt, liest er kurz die Nachricht und grunzt, obwohl Arya den Eindruck hat, dasser gar nicht lesen kann. Dann holt er ein schweres Langschwert, trägt Arya aber auf, Ser Lyonel von ihm zu sagen, dass er ein Rindvieh sei und das Schwert gar nicht verdient habe. Arya verspricht, dass zu tun, hat es aber nicht wirklich vor, weil Wies sie in diesem Fall grün und blau schlagen würde. Das Langschwert fühlt sich gut an in Aryas Hand, auch wenn es wesentlich schwerer ist als Nadel. Sie findet, dass sie vielleicht keine Wassertänzerin sei, aber auf der anderen Seite auch keine Maus, dann denkt sie darüber nach, mit der Nachricht in den Stall zu gehen und zu behaupten, Ser Lyonel bräuchte auch ein neues Pferd. Als sie noch darüber nachdenkt, wie es ist, die Füße abgeschnitten zu bekommen, kommt eine Gruppe Bogenschützen an ihr vorbei. Sie bekommt ein paar Wortfetzen mit: einer behauptet, Robb Stark habe Riesen von jenseits der Mauer mitgebracht, die sechs Meter große seien, ein anderer behauptet, die Starks seien mehr Wolf als Mensch, und am Ende behauptet einer, Robb sei zu feige, um Harrenhal anzugreifen und würde sich jetzt in die Hose machen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie jetzt zu ihm kämen. Ein weiterer meint, dass vielleicht sie selbst Angst haben sollten, weil Robb etwas wüsste, dass sie nicht wissen. Arya denkt, dass er Recht hat und dass sie sich tatsächlich besser vor Robb fürchten sollten. Sie wird unterbrochen von Wies, der plötzlich vor ihr steht und den sie nicht hat kommen sehen. Er schimpft mit ihr, weil sie so lange gebraucht hat und schlägt ihr ins Gesicht. Sie war ein Wolf und plötzlich war sie mit einem Schlag keiner mehr, hat sich auf die Zunge gebissen und hasst sich für ihre Angst. Er fragt Arya, ob sie noch eine Ohrfeige haben wolle, weil sie so unverschämt blicken würde, dann schickt er sie hinunter ins Brauhaus zu Gerstenkorn und ihm sagen, dass er zwei Dutzend Fässer für ihn habe, er solle sich aber beeilen. Sie läuft los und hört ihn noch etwas hinter ihr herbrüllen. Dabei trifft sie den Entschluss, ihn zu töten. Auf halbem Weg ins Brauhaus trifft sie auf Rorge und drei andere von Ser Amorys Männern. Er nennt sie "Yorens kleine Möse" und erinnert sie daran, dass er sie noch mit ihrem Stock penetrieren wollte. Er bemerkt, dass sie jetzt weniger mutig sei, wo er nicht mehr hinter Gittern stecke. Als sie ihn daran erinnert, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet habe, sagt er, damit hätte sie sich ein zweites Mal verdient. Erst als sie ihn nach Jaqen fragt, kann sie so etwas wie Angst in seinen Augen sehen.thumb|300px|Arya flüstert Wies' Namen ©M. Luisa Giliberti Er sagt ihr, Jaqen sei im Badhaus und sie solle ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Schnell wie ein Reh eilt Arya zum Badhaus, wo sie ihn in einer Wanne findet. Sie schleicht sie an ihn heran, doch er bemerkt sie schon früh und sagt, sie würde sich auf Mäusefüßen nähern. Er sagt, das Leder der Schuhe sei so laut wie Kriegshörner für einen Mann, der die Ohren öffnet. Er rät ihr, beim nächsten Mal barfuß zu gehen. Sie flüstert ihm Wies' Namen ins Ohr und er sagt zum Schein, dass sie Seiner Lordschaft ausrichten soll, dass er ihm bei Gelegenheit zu Diensten sein werde. Als sie Gerstenkorn Wies' Nachricht überbringt, flucht der Brauer und sagt, dass seine Burschen alle beschäftigt seien, dass sie Wies sagen solle, dass er ein Bastard sei und dass er nie wieder ein Horn Bier von ihm bekäme. Sie soll ihm sagen, entweder wären die Fässer in einer Stunde bei ihm oder er würde Lord Tywin informieren. Wies wiederum flucht genauso, schickt dann aber doch sechs Männern mit den Fässern hinunter. Das Abendessen besteht aus einem dünnen Eintopf, und Wies hält sich nicht an sein Versprechen, sondern teilt seinen Kapaun nicht mit Arya, sondern mit einer Frau, die seit neuestem mit Wies schläft. Als er den Kapaun fast alleine aufgegessen hat, ruft er Arya zu sich. Sie denkt, dass ihm wieder eingefallen ist, dass er ihr auch ein Stück versprochen hat, dann aber erinnert er sie alle daran, dass sie ihren Blick senken sollen und ihn nicht anzustarren haben. Er schlägt und schubst Arya, dabei bleibt ihr Kleid an einem Nagel hängen und reißt. Wies sagt ihr, sie solle das flicken, bevor sie ins Bett geht. Während sie ihr Kleid flickt, zählt sie wieder die Menschen auf, an denen sie sich noch rächen will. Am Morgen wird sie von Wies mit einem Tritt geweckt. Er sagt ihr, dass die Arbeit jetzt nicht einfacher werde, nur weil Lord Tywins Armee fort sei. Später sieht sie Lord Tywin und Ser Kevan Lennister inmitten ihrer Lords beim Ausmarsch. Sie sieht Banner mit einem roten Ochsen, mit einem goldenen Berg, einem purpurfarbens Einhorn, einem Zwerghahn, einem gestromter Eber, einem Dachs, einem silbernes Frettchen, einem Jongleur in Karos, mit Sterne, mit Sonnen, einem Pfau, einem Winkel und einem Dolch, einer schwarzen Haube, mit blauen Käfern und grünem Pfeil. Am Ende marschiert Ser Gregor Clegane mit seinen Männern. Auch Polliver ist unter ihnen, und er trägt Gendrys Helm und das Banner von Haus Clegane. Plötzlich wird Arya klar, dass sie dumm war und dass weder Chiswyck noch Wies wirklich eine Rolle spielen. Warum hatte sie nicht Lord Tywin Namen genannt? Sie denkt, dass sie Jaqen vielleicht noch umstimmen könne und rennt die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Plötzlich hört sie einen Schmerzensschrei, und als sie dort ankommt, wo er herkam, findet sie ein Dutzend Leute, wie sie um Wies herumstehen, dessen gefleckter Hund auf seiner Brust steht und ihm genüsslich Stücke seines Gesichts herausbeißt, während er verblutet. Schließlich nimmt ein Mann eine Armbrust und erschießt den Hund. Dabei lamentiert er, dass der Ort verflucht sei, schließlich habe Wies das Tier aufgezogen, seit es ein Welpe war. Gevatterin Amabel behauptet, dass es der Geist von Harren Haare sei. Arya erblickt Jaqen, wie er an der Mauer des Klageturms lehnt. Er hebt die Hand und legt wie zufällig zwei Finger an seine Wange. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Harrenhal spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 10